


Who am I

by Bibi1311



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibi1311/pseuds/Bibi1311
Summary: After a visit to Hell, Lucifer wakes up in his penthouse with a lot of his memories missing, and Amenadiel at his side, ready to take him "Home"And of course, he’s gonna have fun to rediscover how to be the Devil in the meantime :D.





	Who am I

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually very frustrated by the lack of intel on Lucifer's past and I've been thinking about this one for a bit now, so there it goes. I finally decided to give my own view of what his life could have been like if the whole meeting with Chloe didn't happen. And play around with the characters and have some fun with them. I mean Lucifer "rediscovering" his devilish nature, what could go wrong ^^. But somehow the whole "Mom-plot" happened, just not the way it did in the show ^^  
> Let me know what you think :D.  
> Hope you enjoy

 

**A HARD AWAKENING**

Lucifer started to stir very slowly as he regained consciousness. His first sensations were the satin sheets against his half-covered body. It wasn’t something he was used to, and although not unpleasant it still felt weird to him, like something too luxurious for his status. He finally opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. They looked familiar and yet new. Somehow, this resembled his penthouse in the Silver City but was also very different. He pushes the covers back and puts his feet on the marble floor, enjoying the coolness on the tiles against his feet, thus creating a contrast with the hot air of Los Angeles coming through his large windows. He tests his legs a few times before he finally stands up and walks around his room, trying to figure out where he was.

“This can’t be Hell.” He says aloud. “But where in Dad’s name am I doing here, and where is here?” He finishes. Then his eyes catch a glimpse at the piano in the living room and the bay window offering a magnificent view over the City of Angels. “Well wherever I am, whoever decorated the place, has an exquisite taste.

He walks toward the piano and feels the need to lift the lid up and trail his fingers on the ivory keys, a smile on his face. He never understood why his Father decided to bless him with the gift of creating out of thin air, but it was something that he missed. So instead, he decided to work his creative genius in the art of music.  He presses a few keys as the first notes instantly soothe his soul. But he stops suddenly as he recognizes a familiar face. He closes the lid on the keys and walks towards the newest visitor, all joy now gone from his features.

“What are you doing here, Brother?” He starts. “Did you finally get bored of following Dad’s rules to the letter and you decided to pay a visit to your little brother, wherever I am?” He grabs a chair and sits down, popping his feet on the table. “Or are you in need of something? Someone to do your dirty work, maybe?"

Amenadiel simply looks back at him, relieved Lucifer finally regained consciousness. Despite their sibling rivalry and contempt for each other, they were still bound by blood - or rather essence, and even though it pained him to admit it, his annoying little brother was a necessary evil - and his death might have been hard to explain. He chuckles.

“I’m also glad to have you back among the livings, Brother.”

“What do you mean “back”, and since you’re here, maybe you can tell me what all this means and where I am.” He says. “Or is this a new game Dear Old Dad invented to torment me some more? As if sending me to Hell wasn't enough!”

“Don’t you remember what happened?”

“Like I said before, Brother, what in Dad’s name do you mean?” He looks outside at the LA’s sky. “And why am I not in the Silver City?”

“You do remember Father sent you to Hell, right?”

“Yes, I remember.” He replies. “But to Maze’s displeasure, he also allowed me to leave Hell and return to the Silver City, once he thought my little time-out in Hell served his purpose.”

“Is it all you remember?”

“Yes.” He simply says. "Is there anything else I should recall?"

Amenadiel turns away from Lucifer and pretends to walk towards the bar. “ _This isn’t possible, and also too good of an opportunity to let pass by._ ” He turns back to Lucifer. “ _He has no recollection of him being sent to Hell a second time permanently, nor anything that happened later._ ”

“Hoy!” Lucifer loudly says. “Are you even listening to a single word I’m saying?”

“What?” Amenadiel asks, stepping back into the present. “Yes, yes, I am. and there's nothing else for you to worry about. All's good."

“So?” He asks, clearly annoyed. “When are we going back to the Silver City?”

"Soon.” He answers, still not sure what to make of the new information about his brother. “Before we do, there’s one thing you should know.”

“And what might that be?”

“Try to unfold your wings.”

“Why?”

“Humour me, Brother, please.”

“Fine!” Lucifer huffs. He walks a few steps so he doesn’t hit anything with his wings, still in his satin undershorts low on his hips.

“And while you’re at it, can you please put some damn clothes on?”

“No need to be jealous, Brother. We all have our abilities.” He mocks him, as he grabs a robe lying nearby on a chair, still wondering why all this feels so familiar and at the same time so foreign. “But on with the show.” He adds as he rolls his shoulder blades back.

When the first attempt fails, he tries again, a frown on his face. He tries a few more time clearly annoyed, before walking back to the bedroom to look for a mirror. He checks his back where his wings should have appeared by now. He trails his fingers, but instead of feeling feathery wonders, all he touches are two huge scars. He hisses as he runs his fingers along the side of what he can reach, suddenly feeling a searing pain - probably one of the worst he’s ever felt after his Fall - along with a flash of himself looking at the sky, smirking, as a blade cuts through his flesh.

Amenadiel brings him out of his trance and shakes him awake. Lucifer looks back at his brother, puzzled, angry and scared.

“Is this Father’s doing?”

“In a sense, it is, yes.” Amenadiel quickly continues before Lucifer can even reply. “Should I bring you home?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“You could always go back to Hell if you’d rather.”

“No!” He quickly answers. “The few moments I spent there were more than enough to give me an overview of the whole thing.” He looks one last time at the piano. “I mean, can you believe there is no music in Hell, nor sunset, or dawn, just ash, and darkness.”

“Shall we then?” Amenadiel stops him and offers him his hand.

“If I must.” Lucifer says, and he takes one last look at this penthouse.

He grabs Amenadiel’s hand and as the angel strides towards the Silver City with one powerful flap of his wings, unknown to any humans below, the elevator beeps open and Mazikeen appears in the penthouse, just a second too late for Lucifer to see her. The demon only left his side for a few minutes to get some food, leaving him in the care of his own blood. Had she known her master’s own brother, the same one he helped get used to humanity during his short stay there, would abduct him without a second thought, she would have killed him when she had the chance.

As she calls out for Lucifer and steps in, all she sees is an empty bed and a dark feather on the floor leading to the balcony where Amenadiel unfolded his wings. She growls low in her throat, sounding every bit like the ruthless Hell torturer she was back in the days before all this happened, before he decided to stay with these humans.

“Amenadiel!” She yells at the sky. “You son of a bitch! I will get him back here, even if I have to bring Hell to the very gates of your beloved City!”

Amenadiel looks back down as he hears her threat and can’t help the shiver. A double-crossed Mazikeen was definitely a force to be reckoned with, but he could always deal with this later. As a consequence, he tightens his grip on the Devil. Lucifer also heard it.

“Any friend of yours?”

“No.” He simply says.

“Any friend of mine? Somehow I feel like I know this voice.” He tries, feeling something’s off, but unable to put his finger on it.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Amenadiel lies.

“Okay.” Lucifer says, deciding to let the issue go for now, and forgetting about it as he sees the Gates of Paradise in the horizon. “Home. Finally.” He mumbles.

Amenadiel lands softly and marches through the open gates. Lucifer hesitates.

“Brother.” He starts. “Are you sure Father allowed this?”

“Do you really think I would defy his orders?”

“True.” He concedes. “You got a point. You always were a sucker to follow His orders.”

“No.” Amenadiel defends himself. “I only aim to please Him. They are two different things.”

Lucifer grins at his brother, looking just like the cocky Devil he used to be. “You say tomato, I say tomato. None the less, I know not everyone can live up to his expectations. Take it from His supposedly favorite son. But I guess being in His good graces has its perks.”

“You have no idea, Brother.” Amenadiel mumbles, a plan already forming up in his head.

“What did you say?”

But before the Devil can ask his question again, the landscape shifts around him and he finds himself in a cave, Amenadiel chuckling beside him.

“What does that mean, Brother?” He takes in the three doors in front of him. “Is this another test?”

“This would be Father’s upgraded security system.”

“Why?”

“Ever since Mom left Hell and almost succeeded with her plan to get there and take revenge on Father, Michael decided a bit more security wouldn’t be such a bad idea.” He looks back at his brother, leaving the fact that their brother wasn’t only scared of their Mom, but also, of Lucifer. First Lucifer escaped Hell, then their mother, who was to say Lucifer couldn't get up to Heaven with an army of demons and take over.

“Let me guess...” Lucifer says, bringing Amenadiel back into the present. “This is the right door?"

“Yes, but how did you know?”

“A plain wooden door as opposed to two doors decorated of gold and silver... Really, Brother... I mean, it’d have been less evident if you had put up a sign on the door.” He mocks him.

“I didn’t come up with the idea...” Amenadial says.

“Right, of course, you didn’t.” He walks to the first golden door. “Where does this one go then?”

“Both doors will throw you right in one of the cells in Hell.”

“So what?” He asks. “I mean, whoever comes up here certainly has the possibility to fly, so what’s preventing him or her from trying again?”

“Michael designed the cells, and they’re not the usual ones.”

“Meaning?”

“Not sure, but one thing is certain, once you get there, there’s no going back.” Lucifer starts to speak but Amenadiel stops him. “Anyway, we should probably go. I’m sure they’re all anxious to meet you.”

“Whatever you say.” He replies. Then it hits him. “But wait, what did you mean with “ _Mom tried to get revenge, and how did she..._ ”

As Lucifer steps through the wooden door, he stops talking and simply stares at the sight in front of him. A few hundred years were nothing compared to his age, but still, his time in Hell impacted him more than he thought. How could he have forgotten about the magnificence of his home? Everything here was designed to impress, and yet he felt peaceful and filled with a sort of inexplicable heat. Every building, balcony, or garden was flawless. Even small things such as water fountains, or benches were perfectly crafted and in place. After a moment, his eyes finally see one of the highest balconies. He looks back at his brother, a genuine smile on his face.

“It’s good to be home, Brother.” Then his eyes darken as he sees Michael at his balcony. “What is _he_ doing at my place. I see it didn’t take him long. I’m gone for a few hundred years and he is already hovering over like the vulture he is.”

“He has decided to take it for himself after Father sent you away.”

“You mean after He expelled me from home and decided I was to take care of the lowest of his creations?” He answers, feeling a deep resentment for his Father, not really understanding where it came from. Before Amenadiel can say anything, he stops himself and bottles his anger back down. After all, his Father had forgiven him for his slight outburst from a few hundred years ago, and he wasn’t gonna let his chance pass by. Hell was not a pretty place and he’d rather play nice here in the Silver City than go back - or so he thought. “Never mind.” He looks at himself in a window nearby. “Although I really like this outfit, I should probably get into something more local.”

"You're right. Let’s get you changed into something more us and less like what these humans wear.” Amenadiel finishes. "Lucky for you, you still have your stuff there, so you should find a robe that suits you. And Michael just left, so the coast is clear.”

“Why should I care if Michael is still up there. Now that I am back, he’s just gonna have to find some other place to steal.” He walks until he is under the balcony and pushes on his feet, temporarily forgetting he doesn’t have his wings anymore. “Fine!” He grumbles. “I guess I’ll just take the stairs.”

Amenadiel watches him and shrugs his shoulders, amused.

The Devil opens the doors and walks in. He sighs loudly as he realizes there are A LOT of stairs to get to the top floor. “I really need to craft some sort of auto functioning device that allows me to get to the top without climbing all the way.” he says to himself as he finally reaches the top floor.

He shreds his jacket on a chair nearby and feels a sense of déjà-vu. Weirdly the place looked a lot like the one he woke up in a few moments ago, except this one had been redecorated with a very special taste. Everywhere he looked, he saw angels, weapons, and of course a painting of Michael kicking his ass down to Hell. In a surge of anger, he grabs the painting and throws it out the balcony.

“That’s better.” He says. “Although, if I’m to stay here, a lot of redecoration is going to be needed.” He makes his way to the walk-in closet. “Now, what can I wear?”

He seems disappointed when all there is are robes in at least five different whites. No matter where he looked, there wasn’t a suit in sight. He sighs, not really sure why this bothers him so much. After all, robes are the standard here, but only having a robe, no matter how lavish it was wouldn’t just cut it.

“This won’t do at all!” He grumbles.

“Brother?” Amenadiel calls out. “Are you alright?”

“No!”

“What’s happening? Do you need help?”

“Right, like you could help!” He mumbles.

“I heard that Luci!”

“I can’t find anything that suits me!”

“Just pick anything. Nobody cares!”

“And look like you?” He replies. “Not happening! The Devil never looks less than his best!” He finishes, surprised to refer to him as the Devil. Amenadiel sighs as he hears more ruffling. “Whoever this Prada guy is, at least he has good taste.” He adds as he looks at his shirt and suit before putting it on the bed.

“Just pick anything and meet me at Father’s gardens, please? I have to meet our siblings there and I’m already late.”

“Whatever!” He replies as Amenadiel flies off.

_About 45 minutes later - God’s private gardens_

Lucifer arrives, slightly out of breath and clearly not happy with the half hour it took him to get there. Before he even manages to catch his breath, Amenadiel strides towards him. He looks surprised as he takes the Devil’s look. His choice of clothing was unorthodox, to say the least, but again nothing was when the Devil was concerned. Lucifer just stood there, wearing a long white Indian shirt with a V-neck collar, almost open to a good half of his chest, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a white linen loose pair of trousers. The edges of the shirt, as well as the trousers, were embroidered with a bright red ribbon with a golden thread in the middle. The whole outfit contrasted with his black hair, making him look somehow both devilish and angelic. A black pair of wings embroidered on his heart completed the outfit. He threw a matching red drape over his shoulders to polish his new look. From afar, he looked very royal and roman.

“Jealous much, Brother?” He taunts him.

“Like that would ever happen!” He replies. “Anyway, this is not a standard outfit. What were you thinking?” He points to the pair of wings on his chest. “And what’s this?”

“This is a token of what I had, which are my wings.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Apparently, I got my powers back - I mean aside from the knowing every naughty little desire - so I figured, why not give them a spin and see.” He pretends to remove some dirt from his design. “So I created this, at least until I get my wings back.”

“But this isn’t the standard outfit, and you know how Michael when it comes to this.”

“I heard the first time you said it you know." He mocks him. "I am sorry, Brother, but just because you’re okay with looking like a potato bag, that doesn’t mean I have to. And you know how much I hate to look like everybody in the room.”

“But Father likes obedience and order.”

“Well, I’m here if He has anything to say.” Lucifer smirks.

“Just don’t say I didn’t warn you about the consequence of your action.” He pushes him towards the others. “What took you so long by the way?”

“Have you ever tried to walk from my place to here?”

“Of course not.”

“Then you know why it took me ages. It was a nightmare!”

“Just stop complaining and come with me.” He walks away. “And for once, try to keep a low profile.”

“Yes, Your Majesty!” He replies.

_Main Hall of the Silver City - A few minutes later_

As Lucifer walks into the room, he stops to take in the beauty of the room. A lot of memories of his time here flood him, including the ones about his trial after his first rise up against the established order, and the gruesome battle that followed between him and Michael, and then his Fall. He feels his skin burning, without really understanding why. But he quickly manages to get it under control and focuses on the present instead. There would be plenty of time later to get even with his brother. He puts his facade back on and looks at Amenadiel, preparing himself for the confrontation to come. He decides to defuse his stress with a joke.

“Well I didn’t expect a warm welcome, but a simple “Hello Brother” from at least one of them would have sufficed. It’s not like we haven’t seen each other in millennia, right?”

Before Amenadiel can answer, a red-haired archangel flies towards them. “Finally you're. We’ve been waiting for you for ages. As opposed to you, we’re not on babysitting duty on Ear...” He stops as he sees the Lucifer and takes a step back in fear. Amenadiel catches up to the archangel and stops him before he can call out on the others.

“Raphael, wait!” He says.

“What is he doing here?” He takes another step back. “Didn’t Michael improved our defenses for this situation? And you invite him in! Are you crazy?”

“What is he talking about?” Lucifer asks.

“He doesn’t know what he’s saying.” He turns to Raphael again. “Lucifer has recently been freed from his hellish duties and is willing to resume his previous duties as the Lightbringer like it was always intended.”

“But didn’t Father....”

“Why don’t you do your job as a messenger and inform the others and Michael of our presence?”

“Of course.” He says, heading back to the table.

“Well, that was awkward, even according to Raphael’s standards. I still can’t believe Dad gave him the role of messenger!” He jokes.

“Luci...” Amenadiel warns him.

“What?” He asks. “I’m just saying it’s a bit weird that no one seems to be informed of my return and the end of my punishment. That’s all I’m saying.”

Amenadiel feels a chill down his spine. “You know Father isn’t the best when it comes to communicating.” He says.

“Not only communicating, if you ask me. But I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt for now.” He concedes.

Amenadiel relaxes, surprised Lucifer let it go easily. As it turns out, he did learn a thing or two from humanity after all.

“Amenadiel!”

“Well, that hasn’t changed either.” Lucifer says. “I see lovely Michael is still a commanding ass with a God complex!” Amenadiel can’t help but chuckle. “Looks like Iznogoud is calling upon you, you should go.”

“Very funny, Brother.” He taps him on the shoulder. “Stay here until I come to get you.”

“Whatever!” He says, sitting on a bench nearby, as he waits.

Out of nowhere, he hears a high-pitched voice, getting closer very fast, and before he realizes it, two arms and an ash-colored pair of wings engulf him.

“Luciiiiii!” She says. “I missed you so much!”

“At least one of you did.” He replies, pretending to dislike the bear hug from Azrael, but still returning it. “Enough now, Sis’. I know I’m irresistible, but leave some for the others, will you?”

“As if!” She replies and hugs one more time. “You know, I’m so glad you finally decided to give up your feud with Dad and agreed to come back here. Has Dad given you your wings back after you cut them off then?”

“I cut them?” He repeats. “Why would I do something that stupid? They are so beautiful.” He adds, as the searing pain from earlier on comes back, along with the images.

“You did, or rather, your pet demon did. It was right before you decided to...” But she stops as she hears Michael command her to come into the room.

“Decided to do what?” Lucifer quickly asks, trying to get her attention back.

“Are you alright?” She inquires. “How could you forget such pain? What you did that night on the beach...”

"I haven't... Apparently. But I don't know... What did I do?"

“AZRAEL!” Michael calls again.

“Wait here.” Azrael says, before flying off to where Michael and Amenadiel waited for her.

“Fuck this!” He replies. “I’m going back to my place, you can just find me there once you’re done.” He finishes as he walks back to his penthouse. “Well, this hasn’t changed one bit either!” He mumbles, angry. “Why call me in if only to exclude me as usual.”

“Sorry, Luci,” Azrael answers, as Lucifer closes the door to the main hall.

_Council Room - Silver City Palace - In the meantime_

Before Amenadiel can do anything, Michael grabs him and blocks against the wall.

“What is the meaning of this?” Then he lets go of him. Amenadiel rearranges his dress. “Do not make me repeat myself, Brother!”

“Yeah.” Raphael says. “Explain yourself!” He chimes in for emphasis.

“Just give me a minute and I’ll tell you all about it.” He walks towards the table and sits down. The others join him, except for Michael and Azrael.

“As I was gonna say, before you rudely prevented me to do so, Lucifer has recently been back to Hell.”

“Why?” Michael says. “I thought it was the last place he ever wanted to go to.”

“So did I, which is why I decided to keep an eye on him, at least until I knew more.”

“And?”

“I couldn’t find out why he went back. All I know is that his trip back didn’t go as planned and Mazikeen had to drag him unconscious into his lodging in Los Angeles.”

“His demon?”

“Yeah.” He answers, slightly disgusted at the mention of her name. “She asked me to look after him while she got some things to get him back on his feet. But he woke before she came back and I seized the occasion. From what I could gather, he used his pentacostal coin to get to and back from Hell. But something went wrong while he was there.”

Michael snickers.

“Do you find anything funny to this, Brother?” Azrael asks.

“More ironic than funny really.” He replies. “First, he decided to cut off his wings to spite Father, when He clearly didn’t give a demon’s ass about it. Then he left Hell behind, making Father’s _first warrior_ look like a complete fool in the process, and finally, here we are.” He walks around the table. “I mean, not only did _you_ fail miserably but you also brought him here, without informing me first. Maybe you should have been the one sent down there after all.”

“First, I didn’t fail, Lucifer tricked me into not forcing him down to Hell like I did the other times, and also this time he brought Mazikeen with him.”

“And since when are you afraid of a little demon?” But before he can say anything, Michael goes on. “But we’ll deal with your failures and lack of obedience later. Right now, what I would like to know is why in Father’s name would you bring him here, knowing that after I threw him into Hell for good, he swore to get revenge on us all for casting him out.”

“Michael.” Amenadiel starts. “I brought him here for a reason, and you know very well I wouldn’t have if there was any danger for any of us.”

“Why didn’t you simply left him on Earth and reported back to me?”

“This is what I was getting at before you interrupted me.” He replies. Michael makes a go-on nod. “He woke up before Mazikeen could come back, and apparently the coma he was in after his last descent into Hell, left him with a memory loss.” He smiles. “We could use this to our advantage.”

“A memory loss?” Raphael asks. “How does this help us in any way?”

“See him as a brand sheet of paper.” He stands up. “We could finally mold him into what Father always intended for him. He could be the Lightbringer again.”

“But, he is our Brother, don’t we owe him the truth?”

“Right!” Michael mocks Azrael. “You might be onto something here, Brother.” Amenadiel smiles. “But there’s one major flaw to your master plan.”

“What?”

“What if he suddenly remembers?”

“Then you send him back to Hell where he belongs once and for all. I mean, no coin, no wing, there’s no way for him to get back here unless one of us helps him.” Raphael says.

“That could work.” Michael thinks aloud.

“So what should I tell him? The last thing he remembers is basically only being on a temporary stay in Hell.”

“So he has no recollection of his second rebellion, the one that cost him his place here?”

“Nope.” He walks to the door. “So what do I tell him?”

“Leave this to me Brother.” Michael says. “You’ve done enough.”

“Yes.” He reluctantly agrees.

“And Amenadiel!”

“Yes?” He turns back, somehow hopeful.

“Next time you pull a stunt like this one, you’ll be the one in Hell, testing out one of my latest cells.” Amenadiel swallows. “You can go now, I’ll meet you tomorrow to tell you what we've decided to do with him.”

_Lucifer’s penthouse - Silver City - Later that day_

As Michael enters the penthouse, he sees Lucifer lounging on his couch, a drink in hand.

“What in Father’s name happened here?”

“He has nothing to do with this, I assure you.” He replies as he puts the drink down.

“Why did you change it?”

“Well, for starters, the taste of the furniture and colors were just awful.” He says. “And then, I figured since I’m back here, I better make myself at home.” He shows him his glass. “And you have to taste this. It’s wonderful. Somehow reminds me of something. Although I’m not sure where it comes from” Michael tenses a bit. “And also, you have no idea how good it feels to be able to use my powers again, create out of thin air.”

“But your wings, they’re gone.”

“I know, and yet it works. Apparently, I don't need them to have my powers” He smiles. “Don’t get me wrong, I love the power to find out everyone’s hidden desires, but creating something out of nothing feels amazing.” He walks towards his brother. “Speaking of, Brother, what is it that you truly desire?”

Michael seems to fall into Lucifer’s hypnosis but snaps out of it at the last moment. “What do you think you’re doing, Samael?”

“You know that’s not my name anymore.” He takes a step back. “Besides, I was just messing with you.” He grabs his glass once more. “But enough about me, to what do I owe this displeasure anyway?”

“As you’ve noticed, not all of us were aware of your liberation from Hell…”

“Is that so? I didn’t notice.” He answers, sarcastic.

Michael decides not to take the bait. “But since you’re here, I have a mission for you.”

“Since when are you the one giving out orders?”

“A lot has changed since you left, and Father has become even more distant, so I had to take charge.”

“I see. That must have been so horrible for you, poor Michael, forced to take over..." He replies. "And by the way, I didn’t leave.” He corrects him. “I was pushed out, or rather down, and by you nonetheless.” He replies, now closer to Michael.

“You think you scare me, little Brother?”

“We’re twins.” He answers.

“Whatever, I bested you twice - I mean once - I can do it again.” He looks straight back at the Devil. “And I would gladly do it again. But I’ll give you a fair chance to win and tie one hand behind my back.”

Lucifer’s eyes light up and he growls. “How about we put this theory to the test right now. I would love to kick your angelic arse.”

Azrael somehow defuses the tension as she lands in the penthouse.

“Luce! There you are!” She says as she walks up to them and stands between the twins.

Michael takes a step back so he can still face Lucifer, hand on his sword handle, ready to explode, just like his brother.

“Michael!” Azrael says louder.

“What?” He bites back.

“Raziel is looking for you. She needs your urgent advice on the latest mission you gave her.”

“Fine!” Michael agrees. “But this isn’t over, Brother!”

As soon as Michael is away, Lucifer grabs Azrael and pushes her until she hits the wall. She hisses at the shock.

“Why did you stop us?”

“You don’t understand…”

“Why?”

“Lucifer, please…”

“Do not make me ask again!” He growls, eyes bright red, somehow needing to let his rage out. “Why?” He hisses out.

“Because he would have destroyed you, and that’s what he wants.” She replies. “Lucifer, you’re hurting me.” She pleads him.

Then it clicks in his mind and he lets go of his sister. “I’m sorry, Sis’, I don’t what came over me.” He looks away from her.

“This is what I’m talking about.” She says walking up to him. “As you’ve noticed, something isn’t right with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you feel something’s off?”

“I admit things have been weird since I’ve woken up on Earth…”

“Michael told us to not tell you anything about it.” He lowers her voice. “But, I can’t obey. It’s unfair to you, and you’ve suffered enough. You deserve to know the truth.

“The truth?”

“Amenadiel brought you here after you woke up, but what he didn’t tell you is what happened to you and how you got stuck in Hell.”

“I wasn’t stuck. Father sent me there as a punishment.”

“So you don’t remember anything at all?” He looks at her, clearly puzzled. “The escape from Hell after the second rebellion. The final straw that earned you a permanent place there, Michael crashing you down in hell, burning you completely, the trick you pulled so Amenadiel couldn’t force you back, that demon of yours who cut off your wings to spite Dad?”

“I don’t.” He replies. “But if I didn’t have my wings anymore, why did I go back to Hell? And why did I get stuck? Didn’t Dad give me full control of Hell?”

“I don’t know.” She answers. “Maybe your time on Earth affected you more than you thought it would.”

“Maybe.” He says to himself. “Did Michael and Amenadiel know about this?” Azrael remains silent. “Did they?”

“Amenadiel was the one to bring you here, thinking you could fill in the place you had before, but Michael came up with the idea of using you as a tool in his quest for power.” She finally gives in, disgusted by her Brother’s intentions.

“I see.” He answers, freakishly calm. “Well, as they’re going to see, I’m not a tool, and they’re going to pay for this. I don’t know when or how yet, but they’re not gonna get away with this.” He sits down on the couch. "Now, why don't you fill me in on what happened here and what happened to me in the last hundred years?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to have more of that story :D.  
> Comments, kudos, and reviews are always appreciated :D.


End file.
